


【汉康】整备期（NC17，战损，肢体残缺，女性阴道安装注意）

by pdddyxl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：康纳在任务中受伤了，「模控生命」的替换零件要过几周才能送过来，汉克照顾他。Warning：重伤、四肢缺损，警用型仿生人、没有性器/肛门，但是康纳后续补充安装了性爱系统和阴道模拟部件。这个部件原本是康纳拽着汉克想要一起选，但是汉克到店里就很别扭不愿意选，所以康纳自己选了丰润紧致少女款。





	【汉康】整备期（NC17，战损，肢体残缺，女性阴道安装注意）

汉克终于下班回家的时候，康纳才刚从休眠状态中清醒过来，仿生人额角的指示灯亮缓慢的转了几圈黄圈，最后稳稳地停在了蓝色上。或许是因为重伤的缘故，康纳最近变得有些格外的迟钝和嗜睡，此刻他真的像个没睡醒的人类似的，有些迷糊的愣了一下，才终于反应过来似的笑了起来。他焦糖色的双眼微微眯起，瞳孔中的喜悦就像是黏稠甜美的蜂蜜似的，盛不下的从他的眼中流了出来。康纳动了动身子，却碍于伤势无法起身，只能用他听起来有些软乎乎的声音乖乖同汉克打招呼。  
“欢迎回家，汉克。”  
真他妈的可爱极了，康纳就连语调中都充满了难以掩饰的上扬和喜悦。汉克这么想着，忍不住在心里嘀咕，看到自己回来真的就让这个小家伙这么开心吗。他在床边坐了下来，相扑也摇着尾巴跟了过来，显然是很高兴自己的两个主人都在家。  
汉克看着躺在床上动弹不得的康纳，忍不住有些心疼的揉了揉男孩儿柔软打卷儿的黑发。仿生人盖着薄被，而此刻被褥下面只能看到他纤细结实的躯干，原本属于双臂、和双腿的部分现在空空如也。是的，康纳的四肢在之前的任务中被大面积损毁，而模控生命又表示因为RK800型号的特殊性，所以康纳没有可直接替换的四肢，只能等待几周之后才能进行配件更换。但是这并不是不必要的牺牲，康纳也是这么认为的，他的负伤救下了那个人类小女孩的性命，这是绝对值得的。  
“你今天回来的似乎比平时要晚。”康纳笑着这么说道，任由汉克帮他撑起身子，并且熟练的在他背后垫了个柔软的枕头。这个距离让康纳可以闻到汉克身上那种让他着迷的、温暖而又沉重的木质气息，自从他们在一起之后，汉克不光恢复正常作息每日锻炼，而且还有一段时间没有喝过酒了，他的身上早就没有了酒精的气味。  
“因为临下班前又接到了电话。”汉克随口抱怨了几句警局里的事情，然后又很快把话题扯回了康纳身上，“你要吃点东西吗？”  
康纳吃的东西不过是所谓「蓝血」罢了，非要说的话更接近于燃料，但是汉克还是称其为康纳的食物。正常的RK800不需要这样频繁补充蓝血，而最近康纳因为机体受损的缘故，所以不能像原来一样正常运作，需要时不时地补充一些蓝血。不然他就会像人类感到肚子饿时一样感到疲惫不适，很多通常需要的功能也无法很好的维持。  
“嗯。”康纳点了点头表示同意，乖巧的看着汉克起身去帮他准备晚饭。  
汉克本来就已经足够身材高大了，有着优于常人的身高和宽阔厚实的肩膀，而对于现在这样失去双腿的康纳来说更是如此。这样的对比让康纳忍不住低下头，有些自卑的动了动自己只剩下一小节腿根的下半身，不禁觉得自己现在这样真是实打实的狼狈而又拖后腿。康纳很庆幸对于仿生人来说这样的伤并不是终身的，可光是这几个礼拜的等待就让他感到够煎熬的了。  
“你瞎想什么呢？”  
汉克回来看着康纳额角缓慢转动的黄圈，忍不住问了这么一句。他刚刚顺手往相扑的食盆里添了点狗粮，狗狗此刻已经啪嗒啪嗒跑到客厅吃晚饭去了，卧室里现在只有他们两个人。  
“没、没什么。”康纳有些心虚的别开了汉克的视线，像是上课走神被抓包的学生似的，支支吾吾的回答着汉克的问题。而万幸对于他这样的异常，汉克也十分体贴的没有继续追问，只是把吸管凑到了他的唇边，示意他张嘴吃饭。

“我在想可不可以…”  
康纳听话地张嘴含住了吸管，乖乖地喝了几口蓝血。他在简单的用餐完毕之后舔了舔唇，抬眼小心翼翼地看向汉克，用他那双幼鹿一般湿漉漉的双眼有些怯生生的看着对方，似乎是在踌躇该不该把话说出口。而这种眼神汉克简直太熟悉了，基本上康纳每次索吻或者要求拥抱的时候，都会用上这样可怜兮兮的狗狗眼，仿佛他身为汉克的合法伴侣，向丈夫索要亲吻是什么天大的错事一样。  
“可以。”看来想要仿生人完全理解人类的生活方式，似乎还有很长的路要走。汉克这么小声嘀咕着，在康纳还没说完话之前便打断了对方。他单手钳住了男孩儿的下巴，俯身便直接贴近吻了过去。  
而康纳显然被这个突如其来的吻吓到了，仿生人本能的闭上了双眼，有些木讷的抿着唇，漂亮的小脸蛋儿上泛起了漂亮的蓝晕。这点康纳倒是像极了人类，如果仿生人也需要呼吸的话，现在他大概是紧张的屏住气息的吧。汉克边这么胡思乱想着，边轻轻吮吻着康纳柔软的唇，耐心的等待他的男孩对他的亲吻做出回应。  
事实上，最开始康纳可不是这样的，之前做爱的时候他可并不是这么一副生涩的样子。诚然，仿生人可以下载性爱资料，分析服务对象的性癖，选择合适的动作反应。最开始康纳也是这样的，像个对性爱食髓知味、没了男人那根大屌操他就不行的小婊子似的在床上试图讨汉克欢心，搞得汉克一阵莫名其妙差点硬不起来。这样在系统演算之下进行的性爱，不过是依旧停留在「服务人类」的层面上的性罢了，对此仿生人并不会有丝毫快感。毕竟他们之间是可以什么通过信息交换进行脑交的，随时随地，快速便捷又方便，完全不需要模拟人类的交媾。  
所以之后汉克要求康纳删除那些乱七八糟的资料，只要跟着自身反应走，随性地去享受和体验性爱就好了。而幸好已经觉醒出人性的康纳完全能理解这之中的用意，也愿意去尝试汉克所说的那种「属于人类的快感」。于是康纳在乖乖删除那些数据之后就变成了现在这种生涩害羞的小处男模样，汉克还是蛮喜欢的。他亲吻着自己的男孩儿，忍不住用自己粗糙的手指去摩擦康纳光滑的下巴，仿生人就是按照人类审美被特别制作成这样的，光溜溜的没有任何体毛，干净、纯粹，惹人喜爱。  
汉克抵开康纳被吮吻得濡湿柔软的唇，纠缠着男孩儿柔嫩的舌，在康纳笨拙的大脑当机，不知作何反应的时候又去舔舐对方敏感的牙龈。汉克在康纳口中尝出了莫名的甜味，这就好像过去人们在闻IPhone接口时可以闻到酸酸甜甜的菠萝味儿似的，康纳的体内、甚至他可以制造出来的任何体液，也都是各种甜蜜的气味。这原本似乎是可以由机主选定的，但是到了仿生人和人类几乎趋于完全平等的现在，康纳会自己决定自己的气味，所以大部分时间康纳都会选择汉克喜欢的、淡淡的果香，通常是百香果或者菠萝的味道。  
康纳在汉克离开他嘴唇的时候，迷糊的顺应了自己的本能，异常迷恋的软着身子靠了过去，似乎是不舍得汉克离开他的嘴唇。如果换做平时，他一定会用双手环住汉克的脖颈，把手指插入汉克的灰发中，让自己的指尖可以感受到对方发丝的触感，让自己可以任性的埋在汉克的怀里，贪婪的汲取自己爱人令人安心的气味儿，然后索吻索要到他们擦枪走火为止。可是现在他不行，他做不到，康纳又回忆起自己失去的四肢，有些情绪低落的把头靠在汉克的肩膀上蹭了蹭。他原本整齐的小卷毛被这样的动作弄得有些乱糟糟的，柔软的发在汉克的脖颈间若有若无的磨蹭，搞得汉克忍不住觉得有些发痒。

汉克重新把康纳放回原位，让他的男孩儿以一个舒适的姿势靠在柔软的枕头上。之前还盖在康纳身上的被单，早就因为刚刚他们两人之间激烈的亲吻而滑了下来。但仿生人此刻并非一丝不挂，隐隐感觉到康纳对于失去四肢这件事十分介意的汉克，特意借了自己原来的旧T恤给他穿。  
虽然衣服的领口对于康纳来说似乎有些太大了，顺着大开的领口望下去，几乎可以把仿生人赤裸的身子看个一览无余，搞得这件半截袖看来总有些挂不住的感觉。但是这件衣服很好的盖住了康纳因为失去双臂而裸露的关节接口，袖子顺着康纳有些单薄的肩膀处空荡荡的垂了下来。而因为身高差异显得有些长的衣服下摆，恰到好处的遮住了康纳的私处。唯一美中不足的就是这件衣服无法遮住康纳双腿处的关节接口，那两个凹陷下去的白色塑胶接口依旧明晃晃的裸露在外，所以汉克才会习惯性的给康纳盖上个薄被。  
说实话，如果换做平时这肯定就是令人兴奋的男友衫，垂下来的下摆只能堪堪盖住屁股的那种。或许之后他们可以玩一玩这样的情趣游戏，但是现在并不是合适的时候，他们两个人也都没有向那种方面多想。汉克本来还觉得这件衣服太旧了，但幸好康纳一点都不嫌弃，甚至还非常喜欢这件衣服，说这件旧T恤香香软软的闻起来满是汉克的味道，会让他一个人在家的时候很安心。尤其汉克帮塔穿上的时候，小家伙还笑的一脸开心，让人不禁感叹仿生人真是家养小动物一般容易满足的存在。  
原本汉克是出于好意，希望康纳可以多休息一下，但是被摁回原位的仿生人很明显没有理解人类这么做的用意。康纳有些不可置信地愣了一下，稍稍低下头略显受伤的靠在枕头上，胡思乱想着自己失去四肢的样子是不是太过丑陋，以至于汉克不愿意再同他温存亲热。康纳听原来在夜总会工作的诺丝说过，人类不喜欢同暴露出自己「是台机器」的仿生人做爱，塑胶皮肤令他们倒胃口。  
康纳胡思乱想着，感到或许自己因为失去四肢而暴露出来的塑胶接口让汉克感到不适了，所以汉克才会和他保持距离。才会给他套上外衣，他们亲热的时间才会减少了，甚至加上之前忙案子的事情，他们都已经有大半个月没有做爱了。这个可能性让康纳感到受伤，他在汉克起身离开的时候有些迫切的靠了过去，着急地叫住了自己丈夫。

“汉克，我想做…”  
康纳这么小声嘟囔着，像是生怕对方拒绝似的倾身，但却因为缺少四肢、身体不稳的缘故而整个人撞到了汉克怀里险些摔下床去，还好汉克及时地把他紧紧抱住了。当然啦，也不能怪康纳会产生这样的误解，毕竟就算受了重伤，仿生人也依旧是消耗燃料的存在，不需要过多休息。  
“代换零件都还没送到，你开什么玩笑。”  
汉克有些不可置信的回应着康纳的话，这个要求明显超乎他的意料了，甚至有些太过了。但是当他看到康纳被不知所措和受伤所填满的、湿润的琥珀色双眼的时候，他还是本能的软下心来。汉克有些头痛的扶着额角，又耐心的确认了一次。  
“你确定想做吗？”  
似乎是意识到事情有了转机，康纳像是生怕对方回心转意似的，立刻开心的点了点头。  
“就算受了这么重的伤？”  
仿生人又一次小鸡啄米似的点了点头，浅棕色的眼中亮晶晶的写满了期待。  
“好吧。”看到康纳这样小动物似的表情，汉克有些无奈地笑了笑，宠溺地抬手揉了揉康纳柔软的小卷毛，然后又故作严肃的警告道，“但是下不为例。”  
康纳发出了一个柔软的鼻音表示知道了，他本来还想说些什么做保证，但是很快他就什么声音也发不出来了，因为汉克俯身亲吻了他。康纳感到欣喜和满足，他情不自禁的热情回吻着，猫咪似的伸出自己柔软的舌去舔舐对方的，试探性的、软乎乎的力道惹得人心里痒痒的。汉克掐住自家男孩儿柔韧的腰部，顺势为康纳换了个做爱的时候会更加舒服、更加便捷的姿势，随后十分自然的握住康纳只剩下不到半截的腿根，将自家男孩儿的双腿大大的打了开来，让康纳形成了一个更容易被进入的姿势。  
康纳的耳根泛蓝，腿根紧绷，小小的半截腿部因为兴奋而颤抖着，绷得直直的卡在汉克的腰侧。不知是不是因为重伤的关系，康纳觉得自己比平常感到更加的羞耻和不知所措。他在汉克离开他的嘴唇，亲吻他脖颈的时候配合的扬起了头，动情地磨蹭着，感受着汉克落在他身上的吮吻。汉克的胡须带着点微妙的痛感，粗糙地在康纳的仿生皮肤上磨蹭，而仿生人脖颈处的皮肤同人类一样薄且细嫩，这让人很容易便在那里留下了不少浅蓝泛青的吻痕。  
康纳在汉克撩开他身上那件过大的T恤，用粗糙的指尖富有技巧的揉弄碾磨他乳尖的时候，克制不住地呻吟出声。仿生人原本是没有痛感的，但是多亏了那些性爱系统的福，所以现在仿生人也可以体会到这些疼痛又或是快感了。而与人类相同的是，仿生人的很多神经电路都在乳尖和私处密布，所以他们的敏感点也几乎与人类无异。康纳可以看到汉克在他宽松的衣服下不断作恶、故意玩弄他的那只手，或许是他把系统敏感值设定的太高了，以至于现在汉克光是拉扯逗弄他的乳尖，就让他有种舒服到想哭的欲望了。康纳动情的扭动着自己的腰部，在系统下达什么命令之前，便本能的抬起屁股，让自己那个已经湿透了的雌穴更多的去触碰贴近自己丈夫早已经勃起鼓胀的阴茎。  
巨大而又灼热的感觉让他感到舒适，多余的爱液从他柔嫩紧致的小穴中被挤出，浅浅的把汉克的内裤蹭湿了一小块。而或许是系统记录又或者是身体的本能反应，康纳难以抑制地感觉到源自他体内深处无法触及的空虚和麻痒，毕竟没有人比他更清楚等下将会怎样被这根大阴茎好好的疼爱了。汉克安慰似的爱抚着康纳大开的双腿，富有耐心的触碰着康纳私处那两块柔软而又湿润的软肉。那里光滑柔软，连一根毛发都没有。柔软的肉唇已经被小穴内溢出的爱液搞得湿漉漉的一塌糊涂，两片软肉亮晶晶的泛着水光，稍稍撑开之后还能看到内里不断开阖着，仿佛希望快点被什么所填满的嫩穴。  
康纳控制不住的颤抖着，甜腻的爱液湿淋淋的蹭了汉克满手，一如既往的散发着刚刚成熟的、清甜的果香。而他敏感而又饥渴的小穴更是在对方触碰、分开手指开拓的时候，不知羞耻发出咕叽咕叽、清亮而又羞人的水声。仿生人在对方掏出阴茎把那根大家伙贴在自己私处的时候，动情地小声啜泣着，控制不住地软乎乎的呻吟出声，他的小穴一波一波的开合收缩着夹紧，饥渴而又热情的欢迎着对方快些把自己填满，狠狠地操弄。  
汉克扶着自己早已经勃起的阴茎，将自己饱满的头部抵在自家男孩儿湿淋淋的、微微张开的穴口处。而那个该死的小洞就像他妈的有魔力似的，那些软肉在汉克刚刚把自己的阴茎抵上去的时候，就层层叠叠的贴上来，像张小嘴似的裹着他的龟头，要死要活的吸个没完，湿淋淋的爱液也蹭得到处都是，惹得汉克忍不住想要骂脏字。说实话，考虑到康纳的身体状况，他本想让康纳适应一下再操进去。而仿生人这个反应显然在告诉他，根本不需要什么婆婆妈妈的适应，这个小洞已经为他完全准备好了，如此濡湿、紧致、火热，天堂般柔软的内里已经完全为他打开，只等着被他所用，为他服务。  
于是几乎是没有等待的，汉克便掐着康纳纤细结实的腰部，直直地挺了进去。他粗长的阴茎一下子顶到甬道的最深处，圆润饱满的头部像是要强行操进体腔内部似的，沉重地挤压着甬道末端柔软丰盈的体腔口，深深地向仿生人脆弱易碎的内部撞了过去。如此不留情面的操弄，顶的康纳不由得一下子无声地哭了出来，代表欢愉的泪夹杂着乱七八糟机体过热的红框模糊了仿生人的视线。康纳绷紧的身子不受控制地微微抽搐着，他颤巍巍地、可怜兮兮地扭动着自己的腰部，本能的想要让那根仿佛灼热的铁棒一样嵌在自己体内的阴茎稍稍从自己体内滑出去一些，好让那个圆润饱满的头部能稍稍从他极端敏感的体腔口移开一点。  
而很显然汉克早就清楚了自家男孩儿的那点花招，他边用力扣住康纳的腰部，让他动弹不得，边重重地抽插着，不留情面地狠狠往康纳最柔软的内里撞去。为此仿生人难以自制地啜泣着哭出了声，康纳绷紧的身子微微抽搐着，哭着承受着这样暴风骤雨般的操弄。他结实而又纤细的身子随着压在自己身上那个男人不断用力向内顶入的动作而前后颤抖动作着，小穴因为被完全撑开和填满而挤出了更多液体，最难过的是现在他雌穴上方敏感的肉核，当下正为此而兴奋肿胀的不成样子。康纳小声啜泣着，想要环住汉克的脖颈，紧紧拥抱自己的丈夫，他通常会这么做，亲吻又或者拥抱，甚至于无意识的放空，去聆听汉克的心跳声。这让他感觉到自己是个「人类」，这让他感觉到自己是被爱着的，感觉到「生」的活力。可是现在康纳失去了四肢，所以此刻他该死的什么都做不了，只能躺在那里无助地啜泣着，等待着他的爱人给予他安抚。  
而似乎是察觉到了康纳的不安和渴望，汉克体贴的在自家男孩儿的唇角落下了几个安慰似的亲吻。他腾出一只手撩开了仿生人身上穿着的宽大T恤，同下身粗暴猛烈的动作截然不同的、仿佛刚刚把康纳操哭的人不是他一般温柔而又缓慢沿着康纳的锁骨一路向下轻吻，最终停留在了仿生人胸口的脉搏调节器上。那是仿生人的弱点，是康纳的「核心」，是其他人不可触碰的地方。汉克俯身温柔的亲吻着康纳裸露的「心脏」，虽然那里也被仿生人模拟人类的皮屑所覆盖，可是吻上去的时候依旧能感受到些许凹凸不平的地方。这是一个跳动的圆弧，是一根雀跃的线，这里联系着仿生人的生命，透露着仿生人的脉搏，告诉世界其实他们和人类一样，不过都是在努力「活下去」罢了。  
汉克变温柔的亲吻着康纳的胸口，边把一只手挤到了康纳湿得一塌糊涂的腿间，他们交个合的地方。此刻康纳的小穴已经被满满当当的完全侵占了，内里富有韧性的软肉正忙着夹紧他的阴茎，湿漉漉软乎乎的根本没空干别的。而那个小洞上面的雌核就不一样了，似乎是在控诉许久都没有得到抚慰，那个可爱的小东西兴奋的微微肿了起来，小小的一块软乎乎的鼓的不行。康纳每次做爱便浑身都是那种清甜的香味儿，身上的乳尖和小穴又被设定成莫名粉嫩的颜色，搞得人总想好好用舌头疼爱他一下之类的。但不是现在，汉克亲吻着康纳敏感的耳尖，胡乱说着些情话，尽可能的安抚着他身下被操的哭唧唧的、看起来快要坏掉的小混蛋。而在他用自己略显粗糙的指腹，富有技巧的轻轻抚慰康纳腿间那个敏感的肉核的时候，被他压在身下的男孩儿忍不住哭着抽搐着身子，不由自主的收缩着把他吮得更紧了。那真是他妈的天堂，更多液体随着他们抽插的动作而从康纳那个甜美丰润的小洞中溢了出来，仿生人下面的小嘴和他上面的那张小嘴一样美味，令人流连忘返过目不忘。  
康纳扭动着身子胡乱说些什么请求的软话，天啊，他觉得自己简直要自内而外的烧毁了。而康纳体内的警备系统告诉他，你已经机体过热，请迅速降温，可他的性爱系统却告诉他一切正常，该死的他妈的两个系统，这样不同步的判断让康纳感觉无法思考。平日里看起来无比禁欲的仿生人此刻像个小婊子似的，不能自已地呻吟颤抖着，动情地扭动着腰部期待着更多疼痛而又让人着迷的操弄和顶撞。康纳几乎无视了所有源于警备系统的警告和提醒，顺从本能的感受着爱人深埋在自己体内的那份充实和搏动。这个总是恪尽职守的仿生人有意识的暂时将自己的演算系统停摆，将自己的一切都交付给了他的爱人。没有工作也没有演算，只有难以平复的雀跃着的欲望，和无法形容的痛苦与欢愉。这样难得的清空脑内让康纳感到不由自主的舒适和放松，此刻仿生人已经临近快乐的顶峰，只要再多那么小小的一点、再多那么一点点摩擦和顶撞，他就会为自己的爱人达到高潮——  
然而也就是这时，汉克缓慢的将自己退出了康纳的体内。

“不…求您了，不要。”  
康纳啜泣着小声请求道，他可以感受到那根巨大的阴茎从他体内一寸一寸的缓缓抽出的感觉，他身体里的媚肉慌乱地、一收一缩地绞紧，讨好似的热情而又甜蜜的吐露着黏腻的爱液，似乎是想要在那根大家伙完全退出自己体内的时候努力把它留住。而仿生人刚刚被完全操开，体会过那样舒适而又灼热的充盈感，导致现在他的身体比之前更加敏感和饥渴，之前那样空虚和瘙痒的感觉对于现在来说似乎有些无法忍耐了。康纳软软的哭着请求道，本能的夹紧了身子，粉嫩的乳尖都因为情欲而微微泛红的充血挺立了起来。  
或许这个动作对于当下的康纳来说太过残忍了，汉克这么想着，可是却依旧坚决且不为所动的把自己从康纳那个高温紧致的小洞里抽了出来。好吧，或许他的阴茎是有不高兴的那么抵抗了一下，他也的确差点被康纳下面那张那么甜蜜磨人的小嘴吸出来，但是最终他没有，他依旧做到了。而那个紧致的小洞最终依依不舍的吮着他，却又迫于无力反抗不得不把他的龟头吐出来的画面真是该死的性感。粉嫩濡湿的媚肉抽搐着一收一缩的，在他抽出之后有些合不拢的打开着，形成了一个小小可爱的圆。那个磨人的小洞随着谈的动作被带出了些许甜蜜的爱液，胡乱蹭在了周围被操的一片泛蓝的皮肤上，把那里也一并蹭得水光一片。  
“汉克…？”  
在尚且还沉浸在空虚和湿痒的迷惘之中的时候，康纳被汉克抱了起来，仿生人有些迷迷糊糊的蓝着眼眶，本能的呼唤着自己爱人的名字。而不知道是不是因为制作材质的关系，汉克一直都觉得康纳轻极了。这可并不是因为现在康纳失去了四肢，汉克才这么觉得的，毕竟就算是在之前，康纳也是汉克可以提着领子像猫咪一样随便拎起来的重量，而官方给出的解释是这样可以让警用型仿生人身体更加轻便，足以应付各种情况的追击战。好吧，这听起来的确像是一个合理的解释，汉克边这么想着，边把康纳抱在了自己怀里，把自己勃起的阴茎再次抵在了康纳微张的穴口处。汉克搂着康纳纤细柔韧的腰部，让他的男孩背对着他，趁其不备再次直直地将自己直直地、一下子抵入了康纳体内。  
“呜呜呜…不！啊啊！”  
康纳忍不住这么丢脸地胡乱惊叫呻吟出声，在汉克再次狠狠装入他体内的时候，康纳的眼前只剩下一片乱七八糟的雪花。康纳真的觉得自己要坏掉了，仿生人控制不住的颤抖抽搐着，像个坏掉而又无助的小瓷娃娃似的坐在汉克怀里，本能一般饥渴的紧紧吮着他的阴茎。仿生人感受着因为体位改变的关系而更深、更深的抵入他甬道内的那根大家伙，眼前灰白色的斑点更多了，他软乎乎的请求着，扭动着腰部前后磨蹭，希望那根楔在他体内，几乎已经把他体腔顶的有些变形的大家伙能稍稍从他体内退出去一些，不要一直在那里顶着他的敏感点不动。康纳呻吟着，他感觉到自己已经临近崩溃，临近坏掉的顶端，甚至于他说出口的话都已经显得不那么连贯，带上些沙哑的杂音了。  
“求你…我…嗯啊！”  
汉克搂着康纳纤细结实的腰肢，温柔的抚摸着自家男孩儿平坦的小腹，好让仿生人可以乖乖地坐在他的腿上，背部贴着他的胸膛。他维持着这个深入的交合姿势，让他圆润厚重的顶端浅浅的在康纳敏感柔韧的体腔口处碾磨。  
于是——几乎是在康纳还没来得及做出任何反应之前，他便惊叫着达到了高潮，甜蜜的爱液像是失禁一样从他私处那个狭窄可爱的小孔中喷了出来，四下喷洒在了汉克的腿上。同时某种甜蜜多汁而又糜烂的果香也随之瞬间溢满了整个房间。康纳的身子颤抖着，腿根无法控制地直直地绷紧了，柔软的小穴更是拼了命似的一下一下的收缩咬紧，似乎是不把对方送上高潮不罢休似的一张一合。他漂亮的脸蛋儿上都是刚刚高潮中流下的眼泪，康纳脱力一般软趴趴的靠在汉克怀里，看起来多少有些迷迷糊糊的，仿生人裸露出来的、接口处的零件转动着，很显然他是想抱抱汉克——而汉克也满足了他，更紧的把他的男孩抱在了怀里。  
康纳在汉克终于全部射在他体腔内的时候，着迷的侧头同他的丈夫亲吻着。而当汉克将自己从康纳体内抽出的时候，那些精液一滴都没有随着他的动作流出来。是的，汉克已经算是逐渐熟悉这个了，仿生人的阴道部件几乎都带有锁精功能，这是在仿生人生育系统渐趋完善之后全面更新的一项功能。同时有了这种更新，就算不在仿生人体内放入代孕卵子，不使用生育功能，也会让他们之后的清理工作变得更加简单。  
不知道是不是因为重伤的关系，性爱这样高度的机能消耗让康纳很快便感觉迷迷糊糊的了。仿生人依稀记得对方抱着他，小心翼翼的把他放到热水里，温柔的爱抚打开他的私处，用手指把那里的精液引出清洗干净的事情，可是他却不记得之后的其他更多了。因为在此之后，他就迷迷糊糊、不能自已的被迫进入了机体休眠状态，而他再次醒来的时候已经是第二天清晨。

“我还是不明白你为什么要坚持在这时候做爱。”  
这是个难得的周末，昨天又是难得的性爱之夜，没有早起，没有工作。于是汉克非常自然的把自家男孩儿搂在怀里，询问着昨天的事情。  
“我还以为你会讨厌这样的我，”康纳蓝着耳尖把头埋在汉克怀里，猫咪般的胡乱蹭了蹭，最终找了个舒服的位置，有些贪婪地嗅着对方令人安心的味道，继续像是做错什么似的小声解释道，“诺丝说人类讨厌仿生人「非人」的那部分，而我现在暴露出来的塑胶接口…看起来很不人类。”  
“可是我一开始就知道你是个仿生人啊，你对我来说同人类无异。”汉克这么说着，撩开自家男孩儿额前有些凌乱的卷毛儿，温柔的轻吻了康纳的额头，“该死的我不会因为这种小事就不爱你的。”  
“那是因为你没见过我去除皮屑的样子…”康纳把头埋在汉克怀里，耳尖发蓝，声音也越来越小。  
“我不介意，你可以现在给我看啊。”  
“什么？我…”康纳不可置信的这么说着，仿生人似乎是被这个建议吓坏了，以至于他竟然瞬间控制不住机体程序的、真的去除了皮屑，暴露出了自己原本「塑胶玩具」的样子。而——天哪，康纳原本不想这么做的，他真的很介意这个，他不想让汉克看到他这样丑陋的样子。  
“也没什么嘛。”  
仿生人得到了一个人类的吻。

Fin


End file.
